1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for padding a collar used for encircling the neck of a pet, and more particularly, to a removable padding means providing for internal retention of pet pesticides, fragrances, and/or perfumes so as to avoid allergic or toxic contact with the pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straps and collars for pets are well known in the art, and padding for such straps and collars has been previously described in several forms. For example, with regard to straps, U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,736, issued Apr. 27, 1954 to ZIRBEL, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,867, issued Apr. 1, 1969 to HYDEN, provide for detachable, relocatable pads for use on shoulder straps of golf bags to increase the comfort of a person carrying such a golf bag. This type of pad is also affixable to shoulder straps and hand grips used for various types of luggage.
With regard to pet collars, a number of prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 646,026, issued May 8, 1900 to WOOD, U.S. Pat. No. 971,392, issued Sep. 27, 1910 to MICKA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,458, issued Jul. 9, 1957 to ODERMATT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,Z18, issued Jun. 18, 1974 to BONGIOVANNI, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,795, issued May 3, 1977 to MARKS, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,876, issued Jan. 19, 1988 to WILKEN, describe the application of an enclosing material around the length of a basic pet or animal collar. The patents to Wood, Micka, Odermatt, Bongiovanni, and Marks provide for non-chafing covers over the basic pet collar, generally without concern for removability of the cover. Micka uses his collar pad for securing live decoy ducks in a duck hunting scenario without injury to the decoy ducks. Odermatt includes a bright, phosphorescent outer covering useful in locating the pet wearing such a collar. Marks also suggests that the padding may be impregnated with a pesticide, the entire pad being discarded when the effectiveness of the pesticide has been lost. Of course, the pesticide impregnation of the pad used by Marks places the pesticide into direct contact with the fur and skin of the pet. Wilken teaches, as a further use of such collar pads, the use of a substantially stiff, wide pad element around a collar so that head movement relative to the body of the animal is severely constrained so as to preclude the pet from biting or licking itself.